


Kiss me hard before you go

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: “那个夏天再也不会来了。”





	Kiss me hard before you go

那个夏天再也不会来了。

我是在一个雨天捡到比利时男孩儿的，虽然人们更愿意用“遇见”这样的字眼，但是捡字总是要更准确些，毕竟切尔西的17号那天就像一条脏兮兮的小流浪狗一样撞进了我怀里。  
雨水，混着不知道是摔了跤还是怎么而粘在身上的泥水，一起蹭在了我的外套上。  
很脏。  
感觉左边的眉毛好像跳了一下。  
男孩儿一直低着头盯着自己的脚尖，看起来完全被淋透了，衣角还在往下滴水。他似乎只会说抱歉，蹩脚的，声音黏糊糊的。  
说是心烦其实是心软。  
我往前迈了一步把伞撑在了男孩儿头上，想着要他把伞接过去，然而矮个子小孩儿一抬头，我就看出了那是切尔西的球员。可是阿扎尔的眼睛好一会儿才聚得上焦，那圆溜溜的眼睛一亮我就知道他认出我来了，他的嘴巴一张一合就发出一声黏黏腻腻的“Aaron~”  
他在自作主张地喊我Aaron。  
我的眉毛好像又跳了一下，不对，不是眉毛，也不是眼皮，是在我的身体里，有个小东西轻轻地跳了一下，然后我整个人就跟着颤了起来。痒痒的，有点折磨，有点痛。  
“能送我回家吗？”  
他好像很怕我会拒绝。

他喝太多了，至少对于他的酒量来讲是这样，湿掉的衣服都没脱就要往床上躺，被我拽了起来，想着帮他把衣服脱了丢脏衣篮里就可以了，和队友身上结实的肌肉不同，男孩儿的身体每一处好像都带着奇妙的弹性。手指划下他内裤的时候，他睁开了眼，我着急地辩解着，“我是想…”  
“可以的。”  
我以为是我听错了。接着他把湿哒哒的内裤踢到一边，又重复了一遍，“可以做的”，我开始觉得喝醉的是我了。  
没想到会白捡到一个小男孩儿。

我比他早出生12天，可他看起来比我小很多，各种意义上的。  
没想到的是，瓦隆男孩儿喜欢粗暴式的性爱，他总提醒着我不要太温柔，但说真的我不怎么喜欢欺负他。于是他总想着激怒我，这一点他倒是和北伦敦的另一支球队很像（x，有一次我实在太生气了，口不择言地不知道说了什么话，他就真的哭了，小手想伸出来推开我，可手到了我胸口就停住了。  
他短短的指甲嵌进我后背的时候很疼，牙齿咬在肩膀上也很疼，我尝试着咬过他一口就上了瘾，后来就每次就都毫不留情地咬回去了，他疼得发出呜呜声，却不自主地伸手将我拥抱得更紧好让我进入得更深。  
后来男孩儿在床上就不再对我又抓又咬了，他说因为我的肩膀后背都很好看，但我的坏毛病却是落下来了，非要在他身上留下几个红印才行。偶尔他会在照镜子的时候把肩上的牙印指给我看，很不满地撅起嘴巴，我低头吻那几处红痕，直到他手指插进我的头发，忍不住发出一声满足的轻叹，于是最后遭殃的还是他的屁股。

比利时人有时像缠人的猫咪，偶尔又像乖乖的小狗，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我看的时候，我感觉心脏里的小人在我的左心室跺了一脚，没来由地让我慌乱，我只好用手盖住了他的眼睛，“听话，快睡觉。”  
那年我真的养了条小狗，后来取名叫hola，有点像他。

16年初有点难，他腹股沟的伤断断续续的，总也好不完全，做爱的时候也痛，我说那不要做了，他咬着牙说不要，痛苦与快感交织成一张巨大的电网，我没动几下他就哭着射出来了。  
他那时总看着我的右腿发愣，张了张嘴没说话，我知道他是想问痛不痛。男孩儿低头亲了亲我另一条腿上的纹身，然后又趴回我的胸口，“...我也会好起来吗？”  
hola也跑过来亲他。  
“当然会啦。”  
所以艾登不要哭了，米迦勒在你后面呢。

他说那时我的发色像闪电一样，亲吻我的时候自己像是吻到了圣光，不知道他是从哪里学来的情话，我一直以为他只会用beautiful这个单词。  
威尔士的球衣是红色的，是红龙口中吐出的红色火焰，在2016年欧洲杯1/8决赛终场的哨声响起来之后在Stade Pierre-Mauroy雨后的草皮上烧出了二十几道痕。  
我拍了拍他的肩膀，不知道要怎么安慰他，我真的很不会哄人，手扣在他的小脑袋的时候我就在想还是欧洲杯过了再联系他吧。  
半夜有人敲了我的酒店房门，我揉着眼睛开了门，一看是他，“你怎么…?”话说了一半，我就想起来了，他只要想找就能找得到我，这是在里尔，他从14岁呆到21岁的地方。  
我在他的“家”门口让他哭了。  
“我来安慰你哦，”比利时小队长的嘴巴真的好硬，“别笑了，虽然很帅，但是还是好欠扁。”  
…不过他从不吝啬自己的夸奖这一点还是蛮可爱的。  
我把他扯进了房间，我真的很喜欢和他接吻，每当那漂亮的小嘴巴只能发出呜呜声，大概是床上最美妙的事情之一了。  
威尔士人，你知道吗，你跑过来的时候真的很像红色的火焰。  
嗯。  
既然下场停赛了就好好安慰我吧。  
…用身体的话还是可以的。  
我没要这个，唔。

我的生活并不是只有做爱这一件事的。  
夏休的时候我和他约好去度假，错开了航班，晚了他一天到酒店，我开门发现他哪也没去，一直窝在被子里，桌子上放着半个汉堡，我咬了一口，真难吃。  
他把房间里的光线调得很暗，就留着床头那一点亮。我洗完澡也钻进被窝里，手搭在他腰上，小男孩儿的身上每一处都很柔软，我光是抱着都觉得舒服，又想着他醒了要带他去哪玩还不会被发现。  
和他一起我总是能很快睡着。

我是被他亲醒的。  
小男孩儿就连胡茬也是柔软的，蹭在脸上痒痒的，他舔了下上嘴唇又抿了回去，我就知道他又想要了。于是我和他哪里也没去，就在酒店滚了七天，吃饭、睡觉还有做爱，床上、地板上、浴缸里、洗手台上….各种姿势都玩了个遍。  
男孩儿似乎永远也喂不饱，我不知道他带了多少安全套，随手就撒了出去，落在房间的各个角落里，用手摸到了他就用牙齿撕开，借着屋内仅有的一点亮光帮我戴上，在黑暗里他就更敏感了，嘴巴里咬着我的领带在哭，我也不知道二十几岁的欲望怎么还像火一样，轻易就燃起来，带着噼里啪啦的响。  
我觉得我变成了别人。  
直到第六天的时候他的腿被我操得合不上了，身体像是快散架一样瘫在床上，他用被子给自己埋起来，哭了，其实除了做爱的时候他很少在我面前哭，每每都是眼泪就在眼眶里，却死活不肯掉下来。我本能地手足无措起来，怕他闷死，就伸手把他从床上捞了起来抱到了浴室里。  
给他洗了好多遍闻起来却还是我的味道。  
“乖，睡一觉就好起来了。”

第二天早晨他拉开窗帘的时候，阳光也懒洋洋的，正好洒在瓦隆男孩儿身上，我就看着阿扎尔的手臂开出一朵花来，枝条缠绕着整条手臂，细刺扎进皮肉里，流出来的血是半透明的，顺着小臂、手指滴下来，落在脚背上、地板上。  
眼睛闭了一下又睁开——就看不到那漂亮得甚至有点诡异的画面了，取而代之的是，男孩儿小小地伸了个懒腰，哈欠打了一半又憋了回去，空气藏在嘴巴里鼓得像条小河豚。  
我再一看，原来是纹身啊。  
我走过去抱他的时候，那花又活了起来，茎刺也刺进了我的手臂，把我们的胳膊缠在一起，花瓣上的不是露珠，是血滴，划过皮肤就是一道长长的血色。  
玫瑰果然要多晒太阳。

16/17的足总杯决赛，那也是个夏天，我连赛后有没有去抱他都忘了，回家的时候我看见小笨蛋自己在喝酒，hola趴在他的脚边。  
他说，其实今天也下雨了。  
在哪儿。  
在心里咯。  
我把酒从他手里抢过来，朝着他的脑袋就淋了下去，这样他也没有生气，而是转过头委屈巴巴地盯着我看，我张开双臂把他搂进了怀里，“不开心就不要喝酒了”，我舔了几口他脸上的啤酒，“又偷偷哭了吗？”  
他把头埋在我胸口，身上全是啤酒的味道，委屈地控诉起来，“你这人怎么这么强势啊呜呜”“你才知道啊。”“还有上次也是，我一条龙过人破阿森纳球门那天你做得我哭着求你好久都不停，我屁股好痛。”  
怎么回事呢，连翻旧账也可爱，我觉得拿了足总杯的快乐可能又要加上一点儿了。

“He came into the club as a boy and he is leaving as a man…”  
那时候谁想得到呢，28岁时和未来挂钩的东西太多了，由不得他，也由不得我。  
“还会再见吗”他问我。  
会吧。我没回答。  
那时候我才觉得，我们俩啊，一个跑太快，一个跑得太远了。

下飞机时看见波兰人在不远处冲我招手，  
哦，原来夏天已经到了。


End file.
